random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
TimewornKaiju/Story Arc
In Story Arc, TimewornKaiju's avatar is known as Brine, the Red Dragon. He is the overall main antagonist of the roleplay series. Being one of the first 7 Creators who were born in the beginning of time, Brine is the only one who was born evil. He allowed evil to exist in others and flourish, culminating in the abundance of villains throughout the Multiverse. He is the one behind the creation and the activation of the multiverse-ending superweapon, known as the Cataclysm Machine. Its activation caused chaos throughout the Multiverse, so a group of mortal heroes had to set off and travel to the Cataclysm Machine in order to stop the impending doom. They succeeded in destroying the Machine, but failed in saving the Multiverse. After the destruction of the previous Multiverse, Brine singlehandedly created a new one, all while alerting his fellow Creators that this is only the beginning, for he has more evil plans up his sleeve. However, despite this, the heroes who have participated in stopping the Cataclysm Machine had a peaceful life in a Utopian society throughout several years. The Multiverse seems to have obtained its well-deserved rest after the destruction of the Cataclysm Machine... or so it seems. Brine has been the arch-enemy for Denizen and the Creator Council for so long, due to the fact that Denizen has been warring against Brine since the beginning of time, and the Creators couldn't do their jobs normally all because of his actions that he commited against the Multiverse. Killing Brine will also permanently end all evil within the Story Arc Multiverse, and such, everything will return to its peaceful state at last. Powers and Abilities *'Red Miles': His signature attack. He manifests tendrils of red destruction energy from his body, usually his arms or his fingers. The tendrils then lock onto their targets, and will pursue them nonstop until they have impaled them, and then they move to another target. Canonically, the most powerful instance of this attack in Homestuck can destroy an entire universe. *'Gravity Wave:' An energy wave that's launched at incoming objects, pushing them away. *'Aura of Destruction:' Once activated, surrounds Brine with an energy aura. Anything within a specified range that is not powerful enough (i.e. not beyond the percentage of his limited power) will be disintegrated. *'Power Limitation:' The ability to limit his power to a percentage of his full power, often to ludicrously small percentages, and still remains immensely powerful. *'Intimidating Presence:' Brine's mere presence fills any living being around his vicinity with fear and terror, specifically those who are weak-willed or whose power level is far below his limited power, causing sapient beings to immediately run away in fear without knowing the reason why are they fearful, and animals to flee en masse. This passive power can be disabled and activated at will. *'Finger Snap:' Brine snaps his fingers for some magical thing to occur, like rewinding time or detonating one of his minions. *'Energy Absorption:' His horns are not just for show; he can use them to absorb any energy-based attacks aimed at him. **'Horn Lasers:' The absorbed energy can be deflected back at his opponents in the form of one big laser beam or several small beams. The lasers' strength depend on the amount of energy absorbed through his horns. *'Infinity Rush:' Brine is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches, kicks, and tail stabs/tail whips in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Brine moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. Also known as Invisible Strikes. *'Sphere of Destruction:' A fireball on steroids. It's basically a miniature star, which is still really large. Brine can casually rapid-fire them from his hand like it's nothing, thrown with both of his hands, or create them from thin air and launches them at the target. They are hot enough to vaporize water that touch it, to the point that it can "tunnel" through the ocean. **'Power Impact:' A variation of the Sphere of Destruction. Starts off small, Brine launches it from his hand, but then it gradually expands upon hitting a target, and it can keep expanding or be detonated at his own will. *'Shapeshifting:' Brine is capable of changing his appearance and gender at will. *'Iron Fist:' A giant, floating medieval gauntlet that works like Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. An Iron Fist is summoned whenever Brine is unable to use his limbs because they're somehow decapitated, or he's in a form that only has legs or no limbs. While normally giant, Iron Fists can change their sizes at will. Their main use is to carry weapons, but they can punch or slap something as well. Its name comes from the idiom, "rule with an iron fist". *'Combat Clairvoyance:' Brine reads a post and prepares to counter or dodge it; it's like seeing into the future. *'Speak of the Devil:' Those who says, writes, or types his name, "Brine", will cause red tendrils to burst from the speaker's back, and be possessed by him to become one of his avatars. Entities possessed by Brine cannot be freed without intervention from another Creator. The Creators can freely say the name of Brine, but those who are not a Creator must avoid writing, typing, or speaking the name if they don't want to get possessed. Arsenal *'Wave Motion Gun:' A powerful superlaser best described as "a laser beam on steroids." Comes in the form of a ship weapon, a human-sized laser cannon, a laser turret, or even a precise barbering tool. It is the standard beam weapon for his forces. *'Blade of Equilibrium:' A sword made from the element of Equilibrium. Essentially a lightsaber that's created by combining light and darkness, resulting in an element that's 108 times stronger than light and dark combined. **'Oblitinium Equilibrium:' A direct upgrade to the Blade of Equilibrium. Originally, the Blade of Equilibrium was a lightsaber that entirely consists of negative photons, or 'dark light'. These negative photons can split into positive photons (light) and 'skotons' (from the Greek word for 'darkness', skotia). Now, it's a sword made from a purple-colored metal that's also the strongest element in Universe 7. In addition, it's also sharpened to a single atom. The standard sword that Brine uses. ***However, it also is still emitting negative photons from the blade itself. Therefore, it's surrounded by a white aura as the outer aura, a black aura as the middle one, and a grey aura on the inner aura. If the negative photons couldn't cut the target, then the sharpened Oblitinium will help them to do so. Servants *''The Corruptors:'' 9 evil beings who plagued the Multiverse in the past, until they were all slain by the mortal named Kalach Merizan. **''Lilith:'' Created by Brine to be an agent of chaos, she was an immensely powerful being who consumed the souls of mortals and Creators alike, and manifested them into her children, the other Corruptors and the Anti-Creators, once her power became too much for her to handle. She is the only Corruptor to take direct orders from Brine himself. *''THORIUM:'' The artificial intelligence who operated the Cataclysm Machine. Its true form is Rahn-shee, the Creator who suffered from a fate worse than death through being turned into the core of the superweapon. *'The Anti-Creators:' A group of 66 malevolent entities who terrorize the Multiverse. Their power varies greatly, and their agendas may or may not conflict with each other. Their souls were created as a byproduct of Lilith's rampage, and the souls would choose a worthy vessel to possess, turning them into an Anti-Creator. While Brine is behind their creation and their organization, they are otherwise given full independence. *'Reaper:' The namesake of the Reaper Project. Formerly Sparky, he was turned into a mindless killing machine through an experiment by Grimm and Snatcher, which was overseen by Brine's partner-in-crime, Orochi. It is the current wielder of the Infinity Blade, one of the 24 Supreme Weapons. *'Mooks:' An artificial race created for only one purpose—to serve their masters. They were invented by Ruxoz Arrih, one of the Anti-Creators, but they have since become the standard infantry for Brine's forces. They come in many variations, and they are very expendable, versatile, and weak. *'Avatars:' Victims possessed by Brine for speaking his name. They act as an extension of his will, for he speaks through the avatars and can interact with the surroundings as if he's actually there, but his avatars are nowhere as powerful as the real deal. *'Aspects:' Split from Brine, they are separate entities embodying a personality trait of the Red Dragon. Their powers and personality depend on the trait they embodies. Aside from their flat personality, they have the same mind as Brine, and thus, they are unable to betray him. **Aspect of Sorrow ***''"I'm sorry, little ones. I apologize for what he has done to you all. Especially you, Regulus. I'm sorry for hurting your former friend, Aether."'' ***Aspect of Treachery ****''"Ahahahaha! Did you really think I really regret what I have done? Fools! I am not Brine himself, but merely a piece of him! It is I, the Aspect of Treachery!"'' **Aspect of Voracity ***''"Eyes! Lungs! Pancreas! So many snacks, so little time!"'' **Aspect of Cruelty ***''"Scream, weakling! I want to hear your suffering!"'' **Aspect of Agony ***''"Oh, it is YOU who has been causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain would STOP!"'' **Aspect of Hatred ***''"My name is not important. What's important is what I'm about to do..."'' **Aspect of Defiance ***''"This is the entrance to Tartarus, and I will NEVER allow you to trespass my master's domain, Jonas Kim!"'' ***''"I am so determined. Determined to defeat you!!"'' ***''"No matter how powerful you are, I'll keep fighting you until I die, no matter what!"'' ***''"The knight-savior has become far more powerful than me, but I will not surrender to your immense will, for I am defiant to the end!"'' ***''"This is my message to my master: This is a fight you cannot win."'' Relations Here are Brine's relations with people of interest throughout the Multiverse. Observing *''None yet.'' Pawns *'Mooks -' "Incredibly weak, incredibly versatile, incredibly stupid. But at least they know how to make anagrams from their species name." Sadism *'Denizen -' "Ah, Denny, my man. The reason I started all of this was all so I could see your benevolent rule crash and burn over and over again. That's why I'm not killing you: because you are my favorite personal toy. I'm gonna really love it once you curl up and cry over your failures! Ahahahahaha!" *'Elodian -' "Elly, Elly, Elly. A girl's nickname for a badass guy that I gave to you. Oh, how much you're willing to become Denny's slave, as shown when you rushed in to free your friends from the prison planet. You know, if you moved on to continue Denizen's legacy, I would've left you alone. Just don't think too much about what would have happened to your precious friends. Ehehahahahaha!" *'Aether -' "What's that? Want your best friend to befriend you again? Well, guess what? He's '''MY' best friend now. Hahahaha! Surely, I am more suited to him than you, because dragons like you aren't supposed to look like pitiful humans!"'' *'Ivaris -' "O, noble Life Custodian! One who saves the non-sapient lifeforms from extinction, and one who guides the mortals to the right path like a perfect mother! Think of them as your children, and think of me as the serial killer about to break into the house!" *'Otherspace -' "The great father of science with a weird name! A Force user who mostly speaks in Star Wars quotes! One who destroys entire star sectors like me to preserve the greater good! You have become the very thing you swore to destroy!" **''"Ironic, I could stop others from uttering Star Wars quotes, but not myself."'' *'Eterna -' "An eccentric feathery dragon who believes that I have the inner good inside me. Say, how's your affairs with that mortal named Slayer?" *'XP8 -' "A bird in human form. Apparently thinks his direct creations are more important than the rest of the entire Multiverse. Look out, 'cause a genocidal electric dragon wants to play with you and your beloved phoenixes!" *'Umbra -' "Half-light, half-darkness. A dragon who would balance good and evil, but ultimately decided to be on the good side permanently all because of my own existence. I gladly sip on the tears that you shed when you realize the true nature of THORIUM, and the gut-wrenching moment that is the horrible fate of your best friend!" *'Ruby -' "A woman trapped outside of the Multiverse, and is unable to access it without anchoring your essence with mortal souls! Your cult are nothing but a bunch of magical oddballs for me to make fun of, and your inability to access the physical plane despite your tremendous power is just laughable! Keep dreaming about taking my spot of the main antagonist while you are doomed to be lonely and unable to directly interact with the Multiverse for quadrillions of years!" Pride *'Regulus -' "Thank you for being my partner throughout the ages. You are perhaps one of the only people I truly care about, friend." *'Orochi -' "A loyal dragon who is the reincarnation of the Cataclysm Machine, you have never tried to place yourself above me at all, and you follow my every command and do every time for that. You are turning out to be a great servant and a great friend, and I admire that." *'Reaper -' "Ah yes, Reaper. So far, you have proven yourself to be an excellent tool against those pesky heroes who took down the Cataclysm Machine." *''Lilith -'' "You've done well, my creation. While you ultimately failed, you managed to buy me time to eventually become more powerful than Denizen and the rest of the Creators. Without you, they would've gotten me by now!" Bafflement *'Delirium -' "I've had dealt with a good amount of oddballs before, but you're just ridiculous." Annoyance *'Mr. Chicken -' "Sabotaging my superweapon all so a particular plot revolving around just one universe could proceed without my interference? Prepare to be turned into KFC!" Anger *''None yet.'' Potential Recruits/Allies *'Ares -' "A contender to become a new main antagonist! Someone whose strength depends on the current scale of conflict! One of the only people who could go toe-to-toe with me at full power! Shall we work together, deity of war?" *'Terminus -' "A weapon mortals have constructed over the course of quadrillion years to fell the gods. Truly, this is the fruit of their impossibly grand ambition. What they didn't realize is the fact that this abomination is the only thing in all of existence that can put a permanent end to the Creators and the Multiverse. I'm gonna make it into my obedient pet of destruction!" Serious Threats *'Jonas Kim -' "This young human is the one who destroyed the Cataclysm Machine. '''A HUMAN!' Because he has the weapons that can transform into anything. If you're facing against those mortal heroes, send the strongest guys against this man!"'' Intense Anger *''None yet.'' Resentment *''None yet.'' Hatred *'Mary Sue -''' "Arrogant human! Such hubris must only be met by a slow and painful execution! ''DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE THE HIGHEST GODDESS, AND THAT YOU ARE WAY ABOVE ME?!!"'' Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters